brawl_of_the_objects_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rescue from Heights
Episode 11' - a fanmade episode to follow Unexpected Expedition (Hot Dog and Chocolatey are together) Chocolatey / You know what I've been thinking, Hot Dog? You're a really lucky guy. Hot Dog / How so? Chocolatey / Early in the game your best friend was eliminated, then later, your best friend came back the same episode my best friend left! Hot Dog / Hey yeah, you're right! ... And I kinda feel sympathetic about you losing your friend. You know what? The two of us should hang out more often. Chocolatey / Thanks! You're a true friend. (Pizza shows up) Pizza / Follow me, Hot Dog! Hot Dog (to Chocolatey) / Maybe later... (Pizza and Hot Dog leave) Chocolatey / Goodness, what is going on with me? Suddenly I'm worried about Popsicley. I hope she's alright. (switch scene to Dream World with Popsicley wearing a crown) Popsicley (very harsh) / This is ridiculous! Why does Rook think I want to be a princess at all?! It didn't happen yesterday, is today some kind of weird day?! Soon I'll get revenge on whatever the cause of this is... Rook (walks by) / The princess is supposed to be Scissors, but she just so happens to have Brussell Sprout Fever today, so she can't be too formal. I have put the word on you to substitute her. Popsicley / Why me?! Why not that jerk over there?! out Slurpy Slurpy / *gasp* What did you say?! (switch back to real world) Chocolatey / Well, I'll eventually see her again. Boat (shows up) / Hey Chocolatey, come to our friendship meeting! Chocolatey / Friendship meeting without Popsicley?! That's not gonna - wait, sorry if I'm being rude here ... * BOTO Title Screen * (Shieldy and Shelly) Shelly / You know, I'm wondering if I'll ever see Seashell again. I hardly got a chance to actually speak with her. Shieldy / Well, she sure doesn't sing well, that's what I say! Shelly / Um, no... she just didn't want to sing. She was way too nervous. Shieldy / You realize I haven't really been paying attention to any of the challenges in Episode 8 but my own? What I remember is that Badgey didn't deflect balls well so the advantage was clearly mine. Shelly / Right, of course, but since both of us won our challenges in that episode, we should both be lucky. Isn't it that simple? Controlly (shows up) / Lucky? Are you kidding me? You're about to face elimination! (Song: Elimination, Elimination Time, ooh, someone's gonna get their ____ ______, Elimination TIME!) Controlly / Welcome to the elimination, you six! This time we've got 747 votes! Wow, isn't that spectacular? In the first elimination there were only 276 votes. Now there would probably be a lot of complaints if only 276 votes were accepted! Chocolatey / Do you really think I care? Controlly / Anyways, safe with 24 votes is Shieldy, and safe with 70 votes is Pizza. Shieldy / Woo hoo! Pizza / Yes! (boxes passed to Shieldy and Pizza) Controlly / Safe with 84 votes and 149 votes respectively are Hot Dog and Shelly. Hot Dog / Alright! Shelly / Yay! (box passed to Shelly) Hot Dog (with his arms held out) / Hey! Where's my box? Controlly (pointing it out) / Over here. Walk up and get it yourself. Hot Dog / Grr! (does so) Controlly / Only Boat and Chocolatey remain. Boat / Oh no, this is one of the scariest moments of my life... Controlly / I understand, Boat. You haven't been in an elimination recently because you were immune last time... that right? Chocolatey / I'm starting to feel this kind of... (gets too scared to finish) Controlly / Let's show the votes! (votes are shown, with Boat and Chocolatey staring in suspense. Boat = 208; Chocolatey = 212) Controlly / Wow, and in the closest voting ever, Boat is the last safe! With 4 votes more, Chocolatey is eliminated! Boat / What a relief! (box passed to Boat) Chocolatey / What?! Are you serious?! Hot Dog / Aww! Why does Chocolatey have to leave now?! (cylinder falls on Chocolatey) Chocolatey / Now I'm really worried about Poh- (cylinder freezes) (switch scene to Dream World with Popsicley) (Chocolatey appears) Chocolatey / Popsicley! Popsicley / Chocolatey! I was hoping you'd win for me, but I'm glad to see you again! Chocolatey / Thanks... Popsicley / Say, is there any way for me to get out of being a princess? (switch scene to real world) Controlly / Alright now, everyone open your boxes! (Shelly opens her box and gets suction cup shoes) Shelly / Hmm... I got suction cup shoes. (so does Pizza) Pizza / I got that too. (Boat gets a light arrow) Boat / Oh, cool! A light arrow! I wonder what this is for! Controlly / Now that that's over, let me explain something that's been worrying me. After Pear and Scissors were eliminated, the eliminated contestants were male many times in a row, putting the girls in the lead. Party Hat / Yeah right! Controlly / Now that the eliminated contestants became girls again, there are 5 boys and 2 girls! (Boys: Party Hat, Shieldy, Pizza, Hot Dog, Baguette; Girls: Boat, Shelly) Party Hat / Can I be a girl for this challenge? Controlly / No. I don't support cross-dressing. I just hope a boy's eliminated next. Shieldy / Let's just get to the challenge already! Controlly / Follow me everyone. ("Later...") Controlly (pointing out a tower) / There are many children stuck on this tower, due to yesterday's windstorm. Today's challenge is to rescue them. The first to bring three people down wins immunity. GO! Shieldy / You know what, Party Hat? Since I have suction cup shoes and you don't, you could sit on me while I climb up. Party Hat / Thanks! (gets on Shieldy) (Shieldy starts climbing up the tower) Pizza / Okay, Hot Dog, let's do this challenge together! Hot Dog / Yeah! (Pizza and Hot Dog start going up in their shoes) Shelly / Hey, wait for me! (tries going up but falls back down) Aww, I'm too scared to go up. I'd better find an alternate path. (starts looking around the tower) (Baguette and Boat) Baguette / Je suis triste que ni d'entre nous ont des chaussures à ventouses, de sorte que le défi est difficile. (I'm sad that neither of us have suction cup shoes, so the challenge is hard.) Boat / I know, right? Hmm... I'm not sure what the light arrow is for. Baguette / At-il un mot-clé qui vous expliquera tout? (Does it have a tag which will explain everything?) (Party Hat and Shieldy going up) Party Hat / You know, I'm glad we're working together, so one of us can get two children and one of us can get one. Shieldy / It's getting steeper, so hold tight! (Pizza and Hot Dog going up) Pizza / Hey, Hot Dog, I have a confession: Did I interrupt your conversation with Chocolatey? Hot Dog / You did, but it's okay. Let's just keep going. Pizza / Yeah, I wonder if I'll see anyone I know up there. (Shelly) Shelly / Okay, there's a door into the tower. It might help me get up. (walks in door) (Baguette and Boat) Boat / Umm... the info on the tag is in French. Baguette (reading) / Si vous pointez sur la flèche de lumière à quelqu'un, et puis basculer dans vos mains comme une matraque, que quelqu'un viendra à vous! (If you point this light arrow at someone, and then swing it in your hands like a baton, that someone will come to you!) Boat / Oh, so I'm supposed to swing the baton with my hand! I can do that! (starts doing so) ... Will it work? (Party Hat, Shieldy, Pizza and Hot Dog) Party Hat / I'm starting to get scared... Hot Dog / Come on, Party Hat, what's the worst that can result from a climb? Pizza / He could hurt himself? Shieldy / Don't worry, we're almost at the top! (Shelly in tower with spiral staircase) Shelly / Oh, that's a spiral staircase that goes to the top! But I'm a bit nervous to go on it... I'll try... (starts climbing up staircase) (Baguette and Boat) Baguette / Vous savez ... Je pense que je vais essayer de monter la tour sans aspiration. J'ai vécu cela avec les montagnes en France. (You know... I think I'll try climbing the tower without any suction. I've experienced this with mountains in France.) Boat / Okay... (Baguette starts climbing) (Boat keeps swinging her light arrow stronger and stronger. Eventually it hits three kids on the tower, and they slide down to Boat.) (They are the cameos of ZeroCakes, AnimatedGary, and Retro Guy) Boat / Uhh... who are you guys? Can / Hello, allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Can, and they are Sciency and Lollipop. We traveled here in a jet, but it somehow trapped us on top of that tower. Sciency / Thanks for getting us down. ;D Boat / Sure. You guys wanna get in me? I have room for 3. Lollipop / What?? I'm not feeling so well now... Can / C'mon, Lollipop, it'll be fine. (The cameos get in Boat) Controlly / Wow, looks like Boat won already! (Party Hat, Shieldy, Pizza, Hot Dog, Baguette and Shelly react in sadness) Controlly / However, I have a little surprise for you guys. Pizza / Wha? Controlly / There's one more spot for immunity: which goes to the next person to bring one more youngster down from the tower! (Party Hat, Shieldy, Pizza, Hot Dog, Baguette and Shelly react in excitedness) (music of suspense) Sciency / Will that youngster be Party Hat Jr? Boat / C'mon be serious. I don't even think he's in the tower. (temporary scene of Shelly going up spiral staircase faster and faster) (Party Hat & Shieldy, Pizza, Hot Dog, Baguette are climbing up the tower in close second. Each of them gets in the lead two seconds after the other. Hot Dog is the first to reach the tower fence, however...) (The round door in the middle of the tower top pops open, and Shelly comes out, startling everyone) Shelly / Seashell! (gets Seashell and brings her down the spiral staircase) Controlly / And Shelly wins too! Hot Dog / Hey, you didn't warn us about the door at the top of the tower! Controlly / Hehehe... Seashell / Hey guys... how's it...? Controlly / How nice it is to know that the ones who won immunity are the same as the girls! Can / Hey there Seashell! Seashell / Uhh... uh... Controlly / (showing a screen of Party Hat, Shieldy, Pizza, Hot Dog, Baguette) So viewers, vote someone off of Brawl of the Objects. Voting ends (7 days after release date). Stay tuned for Episode 12! * BOTO Credits * (Scene at night, with Boat, Shelly, Seashell, Can, Sciency, and Lollipop are in a circle) Boat / Once upon a time in a faraway mansion lived seven gems. Can / Ooh, what colors are they? Boat / Ruby, Sunstone, Citrine, Emerald, Diamond, Sapphire and Amethyst. Lollipop / How are those colors? Sciency / They're the colors of the rainbow. Boat / They got along very well with each other. However, they did not get along with Knifey. Seashell / Don't like Knifey... Shelly / What happened when they were with Knifey? Category:Episodes